


Family Business

by Bitter_sun



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Family by blood, Family run bar, I don't know, I'll tag as I go, Villains have children too, family by choice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:43:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitter_sun/pseuds/Bitter_sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel Lorraine Lewis held her mothers hand as she died. At 14 she moved in with her Aunt and uncle and found a sister in her cousin. She doesn't know who her father is. She knows she's different and it's his fault. But than again everyone in her family is a little different so what of it? She's here to reopen her great-great-grandfathers bar and nothing can stop her. With the help of some unique friends she might just survive this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been kicking around my head for a bit. Thought I'd put it out here. See what people think. A lot of characters from the marvel movies and comics will make an appearance. I'll tag them as they do. This story spread from the idea of superheros meeting their rivals children and I don't want to spoil who's going to show up.

In New York City there is a bar. It’s small and placed out of the way in Brooklyn, called Charlie’s after the original owner Charlie Lewis. As the city changed so did Charlie’s. It was opened in the late 1930’s and was a bar until about 1990’s when his granddaughter turned it into more of a restaurant. In 1999 it closed for a while before opening up again in 2011 as a bar in all its original glory.  
It was opened just before the Second World War and was run by Lorraine Lewis nee Reid while Charlie fought in Europe with the 107th. After he came back in ’43 they learned to run in together. If asked about the war he’d only say that taking the bullet in his shoulder saved his life. He wouldn’t expand and people stopped asking. In 1949 they welcomed a son into the world. A little boy they named Jacob Charles Lewis, for Charlie’s brother who had moved north and joined the Canadian Armed Forces in ’39 to fight in the war. Now it was a few more years before Lorraine met Jacob senior, Jacob Jr having just celebrated turning 4, but she found him sitting on her front step with his French Canadian wife, Marie Lewis nee Bonheur, and their own son, James Charles Lewis 3 years old. They had met while Jacob was going through rehab after the partial loss of his sight.  
(“All I saw was this flash of light than darkness was a while before I accepted that it would be like that for ever. I see shapes a bit if the light is bright enough. I’m lucky though, if it wasn’t from James Howlett I’d never have made it home.”  
“I met Captain America. He walked right in to the work camp I was suck in and fought with us to get us all out.”  
“Ain’t that something?”)  
The women watched the men talk and smiled before turning to watch the boys play together. Jacob and Marie leave with a promise to visit again. However it is years before the two families meet again. Jacob grows up and takes over the daily running of the bar. His parents move into a house and he lives in the apartment over the bar on his own until he meets and marries the beautiful Susan Tripp, high school sweethearts. James marries a young girl from England. Letters are sent between the family in New York and the one in Canada at first twice a month, than once a month, than just Christmas cards and birthday wishes. A birth announcement of one Rebecca Susan Lewis is sent north in 1964 and in 1970 a return announcement for Evan James Lewis is sent south.  
When Rebecca turns 14 she loses her parents in a car accident. An invitation to the funeral is sent north but there is no reply. At 61 years old Charlie and Lorraine take back the management of the bar and along with the raising of their only grandchild. Life is normal for the next few years and when Rebecca is 18 she takes over the day to day running of Charlie’s. She still lives in her grandparent’s house, at 65 they can’t do as much work around the house as they used to and although no one says it Rebecca is really the only reason they still can live in the big house. The apartment above the bar is locked up and used as storage. A sofa bed is kept for the nights Rebecca works late and spends the nights there.  
In 1988 Rebecca spend the night with a man who just went by the name John. He was a nice man of Japanese descent who offered to help her with the heavy work that came with running a bar, broke up a fight between two drunks and made her feel free for the first time in her memory. He was gone by morning. Two and a half weeks later she found out she was pregnant. She was sitting at work after the lunch rush. Wondering how she would tell her parents when to NYPD officers walked in.  
(“Miss. Lewis-”  
“Please officer call me Rebecca. Can I get you a table?”  
“Mss. Lewis there’s been an accident.” The other continued  
“An accident?” She asked  
“A fire, at your grandparent’s house.” He explained.)  
Faulty wiring they said. They were still investigating. Did she have anywhere to stay?  
(“Here.”  
“Here?”  
“The apartment upstairs. I spend most nights there anyway.”)  
Is there anyone she wants to call? Any family that could stay with her?  
(She thinks about a cousin Ethan? Eric? Evan. She thinks about faded Christmas cards in a box of old decorations.)  
She tells them no. Tells them there is no one.  
(No one but us she thinks running her hands over her flat stomach.)  
They offer to take her to the house. To collect any belonging that can be saved. The bar is empty so she closes early. Leaves a note on the door ‘Family Emergency’ she writes, ‘closed for the day.”  
The fire marshal is polite and seems to worry over her. He helps her walk through the wreck. In back room she finds old photo albums and books. Peter Pan looks up at her from a damp copy of Peter and Wendy. Not much survived inside the front of the house. She pulls things off shelves in the kitchen. Pots and pans. Cups and plates. Her room smells of smoke and so do her clothes but she doesn’t have much that she can leave any behind. The marshal tells her he can have some men drop the things off for her once they find boxes. She thanks him and tells him anytime he wants a drink at Charlie’s it’s on the house.  
She goes to the bar with the comics and photos. Spend that night laying them out to dry. Than pulls out the old solid wood crib that had been hers; her fathers, and his fathers before him. Supposedly carved by Charles Lewis, her great-great-grandfather.  
(“It’s just us now.”  
“Me and you my little Angel.”)  
Angel Lorraine Lewis is born December 23 1989.  
Rebeca Susan Lewis is shot ten years later in a robbery gone wrong. She dies with her Angel holding her close.  
In 1999 Angel meets two young men who will be her brothers and a little girl who thinks she’s a guardian Angel. Angel doesn’t mind.  
Through 2000 to 2001 Angel gets to know a girl who’s impressed with Angel’s blunt way of telling things the way they are. They going on the internet and set up emails to keep in contact both knowing this isn’t a forever house.  
In 2001 Evan and Samantha receive a phone call during dinner. Their eleven year old daughter, Darcy Alice Lewis, watches her father’s face goes pale. He calls her mother to him. When they come back to the table they tell her a story. A story of two families that fell out of touch after a move to many and a little girl who’s all on her own. A cousin who will come live with them as soon as she can be found.  
(“Where is she?”  
“We don’t know.” “She ran away”  
“Why would she do that? Doesn’t she want to meet us?”  
“She doesn’t know about us.” “She thinks she’s alone.”)  
For a year and a half Angel lives on the streets of New York. She makes a family with an old boy who’s as tough as diamonds and a pair of twins who need a guiding hand.  
In 2003 Angel Loraine Lewis and Darcy Alice Lewis meet for the first time.  
(“You don’t have to be alone anymore.” The thirteen year old tells her older cousin.  
“I know.”)  
Combining regular high school classes and extra online classes both girls manage to graduate in 2007. At 18 and 17 respectfully Angel and Darcy go to Culver University. Angel to take a course on bar tending, Darcy to start a political science degree. Angel heads to New York in a month and set about reclaiming Charlie’s. She works at a restaurant down the street picking up tips and tricks from the servers there. A few phone calls are made and a couple emails are sent. It’s not hard to gain ownership of the bar. A lot of work goes into bringing it up to code. Wiring needs to be redone. Floors replaced. Angel has friends in the area though and they help out. It takes a good portion of four years before she can open the door but when she does, she does so with a smile.


	2. Welcome back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel is back in New York and setting up her bar, and making connections as well as finding her scattered family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was going to be longer but I decided to stop here and post now. It's mostly an intro to some of my OC's and takes place over two years (2008-2009) with flash backs. Let me know what you think criticism is welcome. Thank's for your time

Chapter 1  
Welcome Back  
(2008)  
Walking down a street that was once as familiar to her as her own name Angel made her way to her true home. She had the key in hand and the code from the new security system. The brick walls were marked with spray paint and the windows boarded up. She couldn’t wait to fix those up. Couldn’t wait to see the bar back in its glory. For the past four years while she lived in Canada her Aunt and Uncle had paid, out of an account in Angel’s name set up by her mother, property taxes on the building for her. Angel had set up with friends to stop by every once in a while to make sure the place wasn’t falling apart or being broken into. It wasn’t technically the safest neighbourhood in the city. Not the place many people would want to live, unless you were Angel who had been dreaming of being back here since she was ten. She held her breath as she pushed the door open. A smile graced her face and her breath rushed out in a great-full sigh as she saw that it really wasn’t that bad. The bar ran half of the length of the room by one wall booths were built next to the other on a platform lifted a foot above the main floor. A mirror, dusty and tarnished but miraculously not broken, was still there behind the bar. The shelf on it still held a few bottles of whiskey and rum, the tequila and vodka missing. A slip of paper sat folded in their place. When Angel picked it up and read what was written she couldn’t help but laugh.  
“Keep your money. We’ll take this. C: Michael and the Twins.”  
Dust covered the bar but it wasn’t as grimy as it could have been. The barstools, solid wood and still sturdy, had been pushed half under it just like she and her mother had moved them every night after closing. The hardwood floor was worn but sturdy under her feet as she moved across the room. Heading towards the booths she groaned. They would all need to be refurbished along with the chairs that sat at the tall round tables between the bar and the booths. Heading back towards the door she checked the square tables there, they needed to be refinished but those ones were just made of wood like the bar stools. The two pool tables next to the bar needed to be repaired. The finish on the wood was worn off in places and the felt had dried, cracked, and peeled. The smell of beer and cigarette smoke had long ago soaked into the walls and floor. With her eyes closed Angel could almost hear the music, laughter, and the crack of pool stick hitting the que ball.  
A knock on the door frame pulled her from her day dreams. She turned to see a young woman with dark hair standing in the door. She wore worn blue jeans and a thread bare grey shirt. In her hands was a potted plant.  
“Skye!” Angel ran at the woman and pulled her into a hug.  
“Hey there sister.” Skye greeted her returning the hug.  
“I didn’t know you were in New York.” Stepping back Angel looked the other woman up and down. “You’re too skinny. Do you eat? I’m talking you out tonight.”  
“Aren’t I the one who’s supposed to say that to you?” Skye asked with a laugh. “I am the oldest here.” That had been the tone of their relationship from the day the two girls had met, each one trying to take care of the other as best as they knew how.  
_2000- Angel remembered the first time she had met Skye. Back when the girl was still called Mary Sue. They had lived together for few months at the orphanage before Angel had gone to live with a foster family. She he recognized Mary in pictures on the walls in the Rivers household and hadn’t liked the frown on the older girls face in each of them. Nor did she care for the way the Rivers son watched her when his parents weren’t looking. Angel caught him spying on her in the shower and threw a fit. His mother had denied everything she had said ending it by sending Angel away just like she had the other “ungrateful brat who had lied about my darling son”. Angel had gone back to the orphanage and marched right up to Mary. “Did he touch you?” She had asked the girl. Mary had shaken her head. “Never got the chance, you?” She had replied not needing to ask who Angel meant. Angel had shaken her head. They had hung out together for the rest of the year when they were both in the same place. Angel was one of the first to call her Skye and Skye was the first to know of Angel’s secret. “So you don’t stay hurt?” She had asked as they washed the blood off the younger girl’s foot. The skin had already knitted it’s self together. The broken glass was carefully rinsed off and hidden at the bottom of the bathroom’s trash can. “Just for a minute, I think my father might have been a mutant. I don’t want to go to a special home or school for mutants. I just want to be me.” Skye had nodded and they hadn’t spoken of it again but if Angel put herself between Skye and, well anyone else that was between the girls._  
“Sure whatever, if it makes you feel better you can help me restore this place.” Angel offered.  
“Then let’s get started.” Skye grinned.  
“The electrician should be here soon. I haven’t been upstairs and I’m dreading the state of the apartment.” Angel ranted. “And I haven’t looked in the kitchen area yet but I know I’m going to have to replace everything back there.”  
“So are you following your mother’s footsteps and running it as a restaurant or are you turning it back into a bar?” Skye asked, sitting on top of the bar.  
“A bar, it’s what my great-great-grandfather intended it to be.” Was the answer, “I figure I’ll hire a chief to make appetizers during the evenings and such but we aren’t going to have a full menu. I met a guy a few years back, named Eric, he’s a couple years older than me but amazing in the kitchen.”  
“Where’d you meet this guy?”  
“Summer camp, he worked in the kitchens I snuck in once and he didn’t tell anyone.”  
“Summer camp?”  
“Oh sweetheart, we have a lot of to talk about.”  
2009  
Walking down back alleys is a little sketchy for a young woman. Angel held her purse tightly in one hand and clenched the other in her pocket. It was late, later than she had to be out, but she had missed her bus and needed to be home before midnight. However in the dark she had taken a wrong turn, or maybe two, and had ended up in a part of the city completely foreign to her. She was calling herself 50 different kinds of stupid when a person grabbed her. He pushed her hard against the wall of the alley way. Her skull bounced on the rough stone causing her to see double. Her vision straightened as her head healed even before he started pulling on her purse to get it off. She let go of it. As he pulled it free she threw a punch with her now free hand in to his lower ribs, feeling one crack. He swore and threw her to the ground with the hand that held her left arm. She went with it rolling as she hit the pavement. A snap kick to the knee of one of the others standing around her brought him down next to her, she quickly and efficiently kicked him in the face breaking his nose. The grabber came at her as she pushed herself up only to drop as a rock hit him hard to the back of the head. A new woman walked into the alley, a knife in her right hand a rock in her left.  
“My brothers taught me not to throw knives at peoples who aren’t paying attention.” She told the other would be muggers. They fled, two running one limping, just teenagers who made the wrong choices. She picked Angels bag off the ground. “They also told you not to go off in strange places.” She told the older woman. Angel looked the girl, for a girl she was all 15 years of hers, the dark hair was pulled in to a bun at the back of her head, and her cheek bones that, had always been sharp, stood out of her face almost as if they would cut through the dark skin. But her light eyes were laughing.  
_1999-When Angel had met Ally the girl had been only 5. They had shared Angel’s first group home. They lived there with some other children in the foster system that had family that couldn’t care for them but wanted to. Ally’s own father came by every now and then to take her out for a meal at a nearby diner. When Angel met him she had just taken Ally’s Raggedy Anne doll away from some of the boys who had thought to make bully the younger girl. “I’ll talk to Ms. Audrey to get some thread and I can help fix her dress.” She told Ally fingering a rip in the dolls skirt. A shadow fell over the girls from behind Angel and Ally looked up. “Daddy!” she shouted. Angel turned around to see a tall young white man with dark hair and strong arms. He picked up the five year old and kissed her cheek making a loud smacking noise. She giggled pushing his face away. “Daddy no!!!” Angel smiled at the sight. “Going to introduce me to your friend little bug?” He asked his child. “That’s Angel, Daddy. She’s my guardian Angel.” The five year olds voice was a serious as ever. Angel blushed bright red. “Is that so?” He asked dropping to one knee still holding Ally. “I’m Barney.” He held his hand out to the ten year old. Angel took his hand and blushed even harder when instead of shaking it he kissed the back of it. “I’m not really an angel. That’s just my name. And I don’t like bullies and no ‘fence but Ally’s tiny an’ an easy target an’ it’s not right.” He chuckled. “I’m happy my little girl has a friend like you to watch out for her. Would you like to come with us for lunch?” Angel shifted awkwardly on her feet and Ally shifted in his arms. “Now what’ all this you don’t want to come for lunch?” He asked. “As long as I’m not out late, our brothers are coming over today.” “Brothers?” He asked than. “A couple of young men who aged out a few years ago.” Ms. Megan said from the top of the stairs. “It’s nice to see you Mr. Barton. The girls have grown fond of them and the boys them. A couple of army men now, they stop by on their leave much like you.” She explained to the young father before turning to the girls. “However I regret to tell you that they called and can’t make it here today. They promise to be here next week though.” Angel and Ally nodded but Barney saw Angel’s shoulders fall. “Before I’m moved right?” She asked the woman who ran the house. “Of course. They wouldn’t miss seeing you for anything.” “Now girls did I hear something about going for lunch?” Ms. Megan asked distracting the children. “Can I take them both?” Barney Barton asked the woman who nodded and watched as the man carried his daughter out with her protector at his side._  
“Don’t lecture me on that Ally, I took a wrong turn. Who’s the guardian angel now huh?” Angel asked slinging an arm around her pseudo little sister’s shoulders, as the bruise faded from her skin. Ally smiled and leaned in to Angel’s hold. “So where are you staying now?” The fifteen year old smile dropped and that was all Angel needed to see. “Alright than.” She nods.  
“Alright what?” Ally asked nervously. Angel tightened her grip on the young woman.  
“You can come home with me tonight and we can work on getting you emancipated.” Angel’s voice was comfortingly steady. “After that you can live with me or we can find you your own place.”  
“You don’t have to that.” Ally protested pulling from Angels hold. “I split my time between a couple shelters in the area. No one notices me and if they do there is this woman who will say I’m her daughter if I ask ‘cause I help her out of a spot of trouble with a guy.”  
“What about school Ally? You’re 15 you should be a regular teenager.”  
“Anyway to be emancipated in New York, I’d have to be 16 and not in the system.” She said, ignoring the school comment. “I looked it up last year.”  
“Fine but you are coming home with me tonight. We’ll talk about this there. Now how do we get home from here?” Angel sighed. Ally laughed.  
“This way. Come on.”  
Getting to Charlie’s wasn’t that hard once Angel knew where she was. Ally led her through the streets and to the bar the building that held her apartment and the bar she would reopen one day, hopefully soon. It turns out she wasn’t as far as she had thought. When the two of them walked through the front door they were laughing over stories about their brothers, Ally had seen them just the other week while they were on leave Angel had missed them dealing with a man who had an issue with the fact that she was planning on reopening. Before she had moved back in she had rented the basement space for him to store some things, Michael had let him in and out, and he was upset that she was not renewing the contract. Michael had told her that the man had been asking questions and being nosey as if he were planning on buying the building out from under her. Angel had stopped that thought as soon as she could, he would have to go to her anyway she owned the building, but had missed their older brothers who had just gotten new work with the government after leaving the army. They had seen Ally, taking her out to lunch and shopping and chewed a man out when he cat called her. It was good to hear about them even if she hadn’t been able to see them.  
The bar was not empty. Three people sat on stools with glasses of vodka if the bottle next to them was anything to go by. A man with sandy blond hair and grey eyes was flipping through a notebook. The young woman at his side had dark red hair tied back in a braid her yellow green eyes fixed on the third man. Her brother stood at her side his red hair was ruffled and his back was to the door where Angel stood but she knew his eyes would be lit with a teasing gleam. Michael was the first to notice the two walking in. He shut his notebook and waved a greeting. Amy jumped off her seat and ran over to hug Angel tutting over a tear in her coat. Andy smirked  
“You’re late.” He told her. “Amy was about to go looking for you.”  
“I didn’t realize I had plans to make.” She replied. Her words were cold but her tone was anything but. “Ally, have you met my friends? This is Amy, the red head at the bar is her brother Andy and the blond is Michael. We met when I was 13 I think?” Angel introduced the new comers to Ally. “Guys I met Ally in my first foster home and we stayed together with the nuns every now and then.” They nodded at the teenager. She nodded back. Angel hopped up to sit on the bar and picked up the vodka. “So where did you disappear to this time?” She asked before taking a swing straight from the bottle.  
“New Orleans, trying to trace the twins father down. We’ve got a pretty good idea on who their mother is but the father is being difficult.” Michael told her taking a drink. Angel didn’t need to ask if they had found anything they would have said so. Personally Angel didn’t care who her father was, she had a sinking suspicion that she knew who it was as it is, but it meant a lot to Michael and Amy. Andy would do anything to make his sitter happy and if that meant finding the father who, hopefully, didn’t know anything about them, well that’s what he would do.  
“New Orleans is a pretty cool city.” Ally said from where she stood by the dartboard. “I mean I was 6 at the time but I remember meeting a practising voodoo priestess and making a wish at Queen Marie’s grave. May I?” she looked at Angel pointing at the darts. Angel nodded.  
“Why were you in New Orleans?” She asked not having heard of this before.  
“It was about a year or so after you moved to the orphanage.” Ally explained. “Dad had a new job and wanted to show me the city he met my mom in and they let him because working for the FBI was more stable than the Army. Yeah right, it was the last time I saw him.” She wasn’t paying attention to what she was saying as she tossed the darts. “He said he met her back when he was in the circus and she joined up as a fortune teller. They fell in love.” The darts were clustered at the center of the board when she finished. Angel winced. Ally’s dad had been the bright spot in the girl’s past. She always knew when he was coming to see her and it had helped to deal with the bullies. After her mother had passed when she was only 2 social services had taken the young child to the group home as they tried to find her father who had joined the army not long before. When they did get a hold of him the decided that foster care would be better than his and put the child in the system. Where no one would take her for more than a few months due to the color of her skin. A white father she had had but her mother was black and so was she. Much like Angel, who knew from her mother that she was Japanese on her father’s side, Ally had grown up knowing she was different but as long as her father was out there it hadn’t mattered it must have broken the girl for him to disappear one her.  
“Sounds like a good man.” Michael said. “That got caught up in something he couldn’t control.” Ally smiled at him and I realized there was more to it.  
“I’ll ask him about that when I see him again.” Ally told them no doubt in her voice that it was a when and not an if. Just like always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a to be continued chapter. The next one explains how Angel, Micheal, Amy, and Andy met up and also years 2010-2011 Iron Man up to the first Thor and we will hear from Darcy.


End file.
